Not really anything to do with Harry Potter
by spikesandglitterballs
Summary: Heather. Hane. Shannie. Sam. Emily. Robyn. What could possibly go wrong? Just a little Apocalypse. I said a little one! May contain triggering shit. Don't read if you're gonna get all mardy cause' you don't know who I'm talking about. I needed a category. Even if you don't know who these people are just read it as a story.


Authors note: This is a fic that I wrote to basically torture my friend Heather. I hope I survive the week after she finds out I published it. There is more to come, I have no idea how long this will go on but I have another chapter already written. It's not exactly a fic about an official fandom, just treat it as a normal story I guess. Enjoy!

The glow of the television illuminated the girls face as she sat, curled up on the sofa watching re-runs of Sherlock. In the dim light you could just make out her long, silky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her pale skin seemed luminescent in the dark room.

All this made Heather the most beautiful girl in the world to Hane.

She never seemed to notice, in his opinion, the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking, or the way his hand always lingered when he moved her hair out of her face.

But she did.

She was all too aware of his feelings, which was unusual for her as normally it took brutal bluntness to make her understand, but not with Hane. Which was why it killed her that she couldn't return his feelings. Love just wasn't an emotion that she could hand out easily.

Heather glanced over at Hane just in time to see him glance away. She sighed. This was never going to get any easier. It wasn't as if she didn't like him- he was perfect for her but forced isolation had made her find emotions such as love somewhat repulsive. It was the age old issue- it's not you; it's me. Hane started to snore obnoxiously, realizing that it was past midnight and she was tired, Heather put her head on the sofa armrest and fell asleep.

She woke up with her head on Hane's chest, his arms wrapped round her in a loose embrace. She lent in before waking up properly and abruptly and pulling away.

She was such a slut when she was tired, she mused.

Dressed in only her pajama bottoms and Moriaty t-shirt, she shivered, looking round for her hoodie. Hoodie acquired, she pulled in over her head and padded into the kitchen. The lights were off so she assumed Hane's parents must have simply not noticed them and believed they were in bed.

With dawn a few hours away she did the only thing she could. Got some water and checked fip;qsvn.

Hane woke up alone on the sofa with a cramp in his neck. He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He went to lie back down before hearing quiet talking in the kitchen. Tip-toeing over he put his ear to the door and listened to Heather's complaining 'Goddamn Sam, who the hell does he think he is- just cause' he started RPing me when I was tired…sexual tension! What bullshit, there was no tension…he is so annoying! Shannie…what are you doing…no. Please tell me you haven't commented…I am going to kill you.'

Hane strutted in and ruffled Heathers hair. Big mistake. She turned around and chucked her glass of water over him. 'Damn it Heather!' he paused looking down at his soaking wet shirt. Oh well. He'd live and at least it was something to blackmail her with. Heather looked straight at Hane with a totally innocent face. 'Oops' she said, 'Didn't see you come in…'

He paused and saw an opportunity to embarrass her. 'Sexual tension huh? Sam? So…what aren't you telling me…?' Heather looked down her face flushing red.

'Just a guy on the internet, he's an admin and-' she cut off suddenly wondering why she was defending herself.

'fip;qsvn?' Hane asked.

Heather gave him a sarcastic look. 'Should have known, for a moment there I was scared you were cheating on me…' Hane said, winking at her.

'We are not- I mean there is no way-' Heather attempted several different defenses but was cut off by the waterfall dripping down her top.

He. Had. Thrown. Water. At. Her.

He was so dead and he seemed to realize that as he shot off as fast as he could upstairs into his room. Heather thundered up the stairs thankful that the house was now empty. 'You have no idea of the horrors I can inflict. I am a fangirl. Fear me.'

'I do, that's why I'm hiding' Hane's muffled voice came through the door. She tried to get in but found the door was blocked. 'Okay. You were just making it equal. Truce' Heather pleaded through the door. 'How stupid do you think I am' Hane asked.

'Is that rhetorical or…' Heather retorted.

'Okay. Truce' Hane opened the door and Heather immediately darted in and picked up his guitar, before yanking open the window and placing it precariously on the sill.

Hane froze, his eyes darting from Heather to the guitar to the open window. 'You wouldn't dare'.

'I am a **fangirl**. I have watched every episode of every TV show that is in the Ultimate Fandom. I know every admin of fip;qsvn on a first name basis and I managed to get the world's most stubborn person to get rid of smut in a fanfic. A FANFIC. Don't test me.' Heather glared at Hane, her hair dripping and a sarcastic smirk on her face. 'You will apologize to me.'

Hane shook his head admiringly before getting down on his knees and singing 'Please don't leave me' to his guitar.

Heather sighed.

He is just impossible.


End file.
